A fun summer?
by Black.And.White.Converse
Summary: Hermione goes to see Harry in Privet Drive in the summer. She meets the Dursleys and Dudleys friends. Things start to happen between her and Harry. Read and review? HPHG
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything…. I own NOTHING at all but oh well :( Never mind **

**Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time! Oh, and thoughts are represented in italics. And the AN's are in bold. I'm only a teenager so don't expect a masterpiece, but I will try my best. I have nothing better to do… well I do, but I just want to write a story: D Please please please review! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REGULAR POV:**

It was a warm summers evening, and Hermione Granger was walking down the street of privet drive, dragging her suitcase behind her. She looked around at the dusty cars, and the dry lawns. It looked as if there had been a water drought. The order had sent her to be with Harry. They were worried that without company, Harry would leave the safety of privet drive altogether. Hermione was really looking forward to seeing Harry; he was one of her very best friends. She felt a little nervous though, she didn't know why. She put her hand in her jeans pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper, it said:

4 Privet drive,  
Little Whingeing,  
Surrey

Of course she already knew Harry's address but she felt safer checking it. She put the piece of paper back into her pocket and continued walking, looking for number four. She didn't have to look hard. Number four Privet drive had a lush green lawn, and a sparklingly clean car, and against the other houses it stood out. She took a deep breath, and started to walk up the drive. When she got to the unnaturally clean, bright white front door, she slowly raised her hand and knocked. After a few seconds, a tall good-looking boy with messy blonde hair answered. He looked her up and down and then grinned at her.

"Hey." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"Um…Hi," she said nervously.

"I'm Ben, " he smiled "who are you?"

Hermione smiled back, "I'm Hermione, erm, is Harry here?"

"Harry?" he asked, "Harry who?" he was sure that a girl like Hermione wasn't looking for Dudley's geeky cousin.

"Uh…Harry Potter" she replied.

"Why would you want to see him?" he said with a confused expression on his face

"Er… cause' he is my friend…" she said.

He still looked puzzled but he turned to face the stairs. "POTTER!" he yelled, taking Hermione by surprise and making her jump. "Your girlfriend's here to see you!" Hermione blushed

"Oh, I'm not his gir-" she started, but she was cut off.

"Ha Ha, so funny!" Came the sound of Harry's voice dripping with sarcasm from somewhere upstairs.

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled again at Hermione, he turned back towards the stairs and went to shout again to Harry, but a gang of about 5 boys' came in from a door that Hermione guessed was leading to the living room.

"Did I just hear something about Potter having a girlfriend? " Said the largest of the boy's, raising his eyebrows, and looking at Hermione carefully.

" I'm not Harry's gir-" She started but she was cut off again.

"Yeah," said Ben "I tried to tell Potter to come down but he probably thinks I'm lying." He grinned at Hermione. "This is Hermione."

"Dudley Dursley, pleased to meet you. " Said the largest boy, smiling widely and looking her up and down. He obviously thought he was being charming but he repulsed Hermione, Harry had told her so many bad things about him. She vaguely wondered how long it would take before Dudley realised that she was a witch. He was obviously a bit slow. Hermione smiled back out of politeness. And looked up the stairs. "POTTER!" Dudley yelled. "Get down here!" no reply came.

"I'll try, " she said, she laughed nervously. They all smiled at her, she didn't feel comforted, and she didn't want to be left alone with Dudley and his gang for to long after the things Harry had told her they do. "Harry!" she shouted, there was a sound of movement from upstairs. She could feel Dudley and his gang looking at her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "HARRY!" she yelled desperately.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from upstairs.

"Yes! Come down! " She screamed. Harry Potter came down the stairs walking slowly and apprehensively, as if he expected this to be one of Dudley's jokes. But when he saw her, his face lit up and he broke into a run. As soon as she saw him her stomach did a back flip. When he had ran down the stairs he flattened her against the wall and hugged her closely. Dudley beckoned his gang back into the living room.

"I really missed you Harry," she whispered in to his ear.

"I missed you too." he whispered back.

Dudley's loud voice interrupted their little 'moment' "How did a guy like him get a girl like her? It's IMPOSSIBLE! "

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled back a little to look Harry in the face. She expected him to be laughing at Dudley's stupid comment, but he looked down at the floor, not looking her in the eyes. She put a finger under his chin, tilting his face to look at her. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back, but she knew that he had been affected by what Dudley had said.

"Your not taking what that moron said seriously are you?" she asked quietly

"Well…it's true." He replied

"It's not, its complete bullshit Harry." She said firmly

He smiled at her. "Thanks." She smiled back. "So, what are you doing here! " He asked enthusiastically.

"I've come to keep you company!" she said, grinning.

He hugged her again and she giggled.

"So, where are your aunt and uncle?" Hermione asked

"They've gone to dinner, it's their anniversary." He replied darkly. Hermione nodded

"Well, I'll be a great anniversary present won't I?" she smirked

"What more could they ask for?" He joked; they both knew perfectly well that his aunt and uncle would be less than happy that one of Harry's 'weird' friends was in their house. He looked down at her suitcase. "I have no idea how we are gonna make them let you stay," he said, "but we'll find a way" he grinned. He was so happy that he would have company this summer. He wouldn't have to spend weeks alone with the Dursley's in privet drive! Infact, he thought, with Hermione here, it might be sort of…fun.

"Well, Moody said that if they give us any trouble he would come and have a talk with them." She said. They both started laughing. The image of Moody limping into Privet on his wooden leg, with his magical eye rolling around in his head while Harry's aunt and Uncle look on in horror is quite a funny one.

"Well," said Harry, picking up Hermione's suitcase, "in that case, I'll take this upstairs!" He held out his hand and Hermione took it and together, they walked upstairs.


	2. Meeting the Dursley's

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything…. I own NOTHING at all but oh well :( Never mind **

**Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time! And thoughts are represented in italics. And the AN's are in bold. I'm only a teenager so don't expect a masterpiece, but I will try my best. I have nothing better to do… well I do, but I just want to write a story: D Please please please review! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Oh and by the way, I would like to thank '**PINKductTAPE and bloomrulz2513**'! Yay lol thanks! XxX and if anyone has any ideas for this story, please tell me and I promise to take them into a count. **

Harry turned the handle and held the door open for Hermione. She smiled and stepped inside. He stepped in after her and shut the door behind him. Hermione was looking around at his room. It was very bland and the grey walls were mostly decorated with moving photographs. Most were of Harry, Hermione and Ron at school. Some were of them all and the Weasley's at the Burrow. Some were of Harry Ron Dean and Seamus. And there were a few of Hermione and Ginny. There were a few of Harry's parents, one of them dancing in a park by a tree and one of them at their wedding, Sirus and Lupin was there too. There were also posters of Quidditch teams. His school trunk was in the corner and there were random magical things on the floor around it. Harry put her suitcase down and flopped down on the bed.

"So, this is your room…" She said slowly, still looking around.

"Yup, " he said, she looked at him and smiled as she sat next to him on the bed. "The Order sent you here didn't they? " He said suddenly

"Er…. " Hermione didn't want Harry to think that the only reason she came to see him was because the Order made her because it wasn't. But she didn't want to lie to him. "Yeah, they did, but I really wanted to see you anyway. " He smiled.

"Well, thanks. I couldn't have stayed here alone any longer." He said. She felt relieved that he wasn't mad. "You won't like the Dursley's though, and I don't want you to suffer too, you don't have to stay."

"But I want to stay with you Harry!" She said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically she realised a few seconds after. She blushed a shade Ron would have been proud of and looked down at her shoes, hoping Harry didn't notice. He didn't; they were distracted by loud thumping noises coming from outside the door. "What's that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"It sounds like Dudley and his cronies are coming up." He said, lying back on his bed, rolling his eyes. "They are so annoying." Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. She crossed her legs and sat to face Harry.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked as the noise outside suspiciously went quiet.

"We cou-" He started, but he was interrupted by Dudley and his gang falling through his door, into a heap on the ground. They had obviously been trying to hear what was going on in Harry's room. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione; they started laughing as Dudley and his group started to heave themselves up and dusting their selves off. "What were you doing?" Harry asked, still trying to contain his laughter.

"We…we were just…just…you know…looking at the, er door and erm" stammered one of Dudley's crew.

"We don't have to justify ourselves to you Potter." Spat Dudley. His gang murmured agreements, "This is MY house and I can go where ever I want. And if I want to look in your room, then I will!" He picked up Harry's alarm clock in demonstration. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. She grinned; they were both thinking the same thing.

"Okay, you can look around, infact, why don't you look in that trunk " Harry said, pointing to his school trunk, Dudley smiled in triumph, he thought he had made Harry cave. "you might find some…interesting thing's in there." His crew made towards the trunk and slowly, it dawned on Dudley what trunk that was and what was in it.

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR IT!" He yelled in panic, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing as his gang stopped and turned around, looking at him in surprise. "Er, I mean, it probably boring anyway," he said trying to back-pedal on what he had said and act all cool. "Lets go…" He gave Harry an evil glare and stomped out of his room, his cronies had no choice but to follow.

"Well, that was fun. " Hermione laughed. "Now lets go out somewhere." She said, jumping up from the bed, and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up.

"Where?" He asked

"I dunno, lets wander the streets or something, " she grinned

"Well its better than being in this room. Come on then. "

They walked out of his room and down the stairs. Instead of finding Dudley and his gang, they found Mr and Mrs Dursley talking to Dudley, they looked angry, Harry looked at Hermione and she looked scared, he pressed his finger to his lips to tell her not to make any noise. They squatted down and crept down he stairs and stopped when they could see the Dursley's. They peered at them through the railings and listened.

"Who is she?" Mr Dursley was saying angrily.

"Her name is Hermione, she doesn't seem too bad!" Dudley was saying hysterically

DUDLEY POV:

_And she is HOT! I have to make them let her stay…………_

"She is Potter's friend, and I think tha-" I started but I was cut off

REGULAR POV:

"POTTER has friends? Probably only one Dud." smirked uncle Vernon, raising his eyebrows, Harry started to laugh, Hermione shot him a warning look but he couldn't stop

"Yeah, and I-" he was cut off again but this time it was by Harry and Hermione. Harry couldn't stop laughing and he lost his balance and toppled into Hermione and they fell down the stairs and Harry landed on top of Hermione at the bottom. Not the best first impression. Harry was still laughing and Hermione tried to push him off her but she couldn't and she was trapped.

"Harry!" she hissed so only he could hear. "Get off!" He rolled off her, still laughing and she quickly stood up and brushed herself down, and tried to dignify her self. She held her hand out to Mr Dursley. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." They looked in disgust from her to the laughing Harry on the floor.


	3. The argument and The interuption

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything…. I own NOTHING at all but oh well :( Never mind **

**Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time! And thoughts are represented in italics. And the AN's are in bold. I'm only a teenager so don't expect a masterpiece, but I will try my best. I have nothing better to do… well I do, but I just want to write a story: D Please please please review! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Oh and if anyone has any ideas for this story, please tell me and I promise to take them into a count.**

Mr Dursley looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face and his face was going steadily purpler. Mrs Dursley was in shock, how could another -freak- have been brought into her home? They looked as if they would rather have eaten their own toes then touch Hermione's outstretched hand, so they ignored it.

HERMIONE POV:

_They are so rude! They could at least shake my hand to be polite. _

I realised that they weren't going to shake my hand so I put it back at my side. I looked at Harry for help. He was still rolling around laughing. I didn't see what was so funny; I don't know why he was laughing so much. I realised landing underneath him at the bottom of the Dursley's stairs wasn't the best introduction, but they are Harry's family, so I had to try.

"Harry," I said in my sweetest voice, "Could you introduce me to your family please?" I held out my hand and he took it and I pulled him up. He was still laughing at it really wasn't helpful.

REGULAR POV:

"This is Hermione Granger, she's my 'friend' from school." He put particular emphasis on the word 'friend' and looked at Dudley, "This is my Uncle Vernon, but you can call him 'Vern'," and then at the look on uncle Vernon's face "but I wouldn't advise it." Harry grinned at Hermione who rolled her eyes and smiled at uncle Vernon, but she did not receive a smile back. "This is my aunt Petunia, " Hermione smiled again and aunt petunia gave a sarcastic smile back. "I believe you all know Dudley." He took Hermione's hand in his and said "okay, I don't mean to be rude, but here's the deal; Hermione is staying here and-"

"-And if we don't let her?" said uncle Vernon suspiciously

"Then 'mad-eye' Moody will come and persuade you." He said grinning; he knew that they would not let some 'mad-eye' person come into their home, so they would have no choice but to let her stay.

"Are you black-mailing me boy?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Um… " Harry said, pretending to think hard, "kinda…sorta…well yeah." He finished, smiling.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "No, we aren't blackmailing you, no, not at all, we were just-"

"We aren't stupid, girl, we know what black mailing is." Spat uncle Vernon.

"Oh, I know you do, I wasn't saying-" she started to panic

"DON'T PATRONISE US YOU STUPID GIRL!" Shouted uncle Vernon.

Hermione fell quiet at once and looked down at her shoes, her eyes brimming with tears.

"DON'T SHOUT AT HER!" yelled Harry.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER THE RUDDY HELL I WANT!" screamed uncle Vernon

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT HER!" shrieked Harry

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! SHE IS A STUPID LITTLE GIRL WHO THINKS SHE KNOWS MORE THAN WE DO!" he spat nastily

"SHE IS NOT STUPID AND SHE DOES KNOW MORE THAN YOU DO!" he yelled. Bad, bad move.

"Harry, don't…just leave it, " Hermione muttered to him, slipping her hand into his.

"Whether you like it or not, she's staying." He said, trying to be calm but his voice shook slightly. And with that they walked out the door slamming it behind them. Dudley's gang were they're waiting, obviously waiting for Dudley. As they walked past the gang stared at them. Once they were round the corner Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug and whispered in her ear

"Just ignore him, he's always like that. "

"I don't want to cause them any trouble and I-" she started

"Why not? Lets cause them as much trouble as we can, remember, I need to get back at them for the way they have treated me all these years!" He said. She laughed.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled at him as they walked towards the park by Harry's house. They got there Harry sat on the only swing (Dudley and his cronies had broken the rest.), and pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly

"Me too." She whispered.

She looked up at him and their faces were about a centimetre apart. She closed her eyes, so did he, they both lent towards each other and their lips softly touched and –

**(AN: hehe I'm evil today.)**


	4. The fight

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything…. I own NOTHING at all but oh well :( Never mind **

Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time! Oh, and thoughts are represented in italics. And the AN's are in bold. I'm only a teenager so don't expect a masterpiece, but I will try my best. I have nothing better to do… well I do, but I just want to write a story: D Please please please review! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX and give me ideas please!

**Thanks 2 every 1 else too. I have mi idea………**

Harry sat on the only swing (Dudley and his cronies had broken the rest.), and pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly

"Me too." She whispered.

She looked up at him and their faces were millimetres apart. She closed her eyes, so did he, they both lent towards each other and their lips softly touched and –

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a loud voice from somewhere behind them.

They pulled apart and Hermione stood up really quickly and they turned to see who had interrupted their 'moment'. It was Dudley and his gang. Harry felt a rush rage towards him he had been waiting for that moment for so long and Dudley had ruined it all.

He grabbed Hermione's hand. "Get lost Dudley," he said, "come on, let's go, " he muttered to Hermione. They started to walk off but two of Dudley's crew had grabbed Harry and pulled him back before he could reach his wand. He struggled but they were bigger than Harry was and plus there were two of them and one of him. Hermione ran to help but Ben grabbed her around the waist and held her tight.

"Get lost? I don't think were going to put up with that." Sneered Dudley nastily. He had been looking for an excuse to have a go at Harry for ages.

H E R M I O N E P O V:

"Get off me!" I muttered to Ben, but he only held me tighter.

Dudley nodded to one of his friends and as two, held Harry still, he punched him hard in the nose, and it made a horrible cracking noise. I screamed, as blood spurted down Harry's face. But, Harry didn't make a noise, I knew how much that would have hurt, and I knew that he wouldn't want to show them that he was affected. I was proud of him. Dudley nodded again and one of his assholes punched him in the eye. I screamed again.

"STOP IT!" I screamed hysterically, trying and failing to get away fro Ben's grip (I think I looked a bit mad), I was going to try to be calm and collected like Harry but I couldn't help it. "You're a total asshole Dudley! It's not fair he's outnumbered, that's the only way you could beat him and you know it. If it was just you and him, you would lose and you know you would. You just pick on people smaller than you are and Harry is smaller than you are, infact most people are, he isn't weaker than you are, he has been through things that you could never handle, you have no idea. You're so nasty, you and your stupid gang leave everyone alone! Your all just bully's!" I said without taking a breath, okay so I was rambling a little puts first finger and thumb together with a tiny bit of space in-between. , Well maybe a lot, but when I panic or get angry or scared that's what I do. I'm not all together sure they understood a word of what I was saying either.

"Well, well, his little girlfriend speaks up." Said Dudley slowly. I didn't bother correcting him for the girlfriend thing, after all, I had almost kissed him so maybe, perhaps, and possibly we might go out one day. So as you can see it would be completely pointless correcting him. Makes sense really… maybe I ramble too much? Hmm well back to the story.

"Don't touch her Dudley." Harry said loudly

While I was thinking he had walked towards me. My stomach lurched. What was he going to do? What was I going to do? My fear quickly turned to rage as I saw Harry with blood pouring down his face. He stepped really close to me; I resisted the urge to spit on him. I looked coldly up into his face.

"And, what are you two going to do to stop us doing exactly what we want?" He chuckled. His gang followed suit. Geez, they need brains. But he was right, Ben was holding me tightly around my waist and I couldn't move. There wasn't anything I could do. Except…

I took a deep breath and I smiled sweetly, and then I brought back my fist and smacked him hard in the nose, it made a cracking noise, but instead of screaming as the blood gushed down his face, I lightly smiled. Don't get me wrong; I don't punch people, ever (well except for that incident with Draco Malfoy in third year…lets not get into that, but he had it coming) but this time, it felt good. And I hated him a lot for what he had done to Harry.

When I had punched him, Harry started laughing and of Dudley's gang members ran over to him. All except for Ben. He still held me lightly around my waist, but I didn't pull away. I turned to look at him and he was looking at me with an expression that was part amazed, part shocked and part impressed. I grinned at him. And he grinned back. Then I walked over to Harry who was still laughing at what I had done. He pulled me close to him into a tight hug. Then we turned back to the group, Dudley was standing in the middle, his face screwed up in pain. His friends were looking slightly apprehensive. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist and said:

"Anyone else want a piece of her?" He joked, but they weren't laughing, they actually looked scared. I grinned at Harry, who returned it. "Didn't think so, come on lets go mione'," they started to walk away, but then Harry stopped and turned around "oh and Dudley, your not going to tell your parents who gave you a broken nose, are you?" he said confidently. Dudley opened his mouth and looked as if he was going to tell them that he was going to tell his parents and then Harry would be kicked out forever. But then his eyes flickered towards Hermione and he sadly shook his head. "Good." Said Harry and Hermione together. Then they turned away and walked off.

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Thank you all! I hope you all like the story!

To LucieBookworm – thank you 4 your review! Wooooo it was long! It was very inspirational lol, and I only got it when I was half way through this, as you can see, I have used some of your (wonderful) suggestions. And I really think you should write a story, you have a really good imagination. Thanks for saying you like my story and style and stuff. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To runnerz – interesting idea, I was kind of confused at first lol, but it would make a really funny story wouldn't it? Haha Yay! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Avanell – yah you're really right. It would be a very Hermione thing to do and as you can see, I have taken it into a count and used some of your suggestion in my story! Thank-you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Butterfle – yeah your right its true, and she wouldn't take it anyway would she? (My reviewers have told me that, and put me in touch with my inner Hermione! Lol joke) thanks! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To orchid – lol well you can have your own opinions lol and I think your ideas are good. You should write a story too, and I think I will use that undetectable spell soon as well hehe, good idea! Xxxxxxxxxxx I hope you like the story now. :D

Hehe, I have learnt so much from all you reviewers……….woooooooooo I am a little hyper because I am getting all these GREAT REVIEWS! YAY! And all your reviews are giving me inspiration and I am on a roll! Wooooo! I had writers block a before, but after all of the reviews I am rolling along! I love you all sooooooo much! XXxxXxxXX


	5. I told you so

**Disclaimer – once again I own nothing… :(**

**Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time! I'm only a teenager so don't expect a masterpiece, but I will try my best. I have nothing better to do… well I do, but I just want to write a story: D Please read and review! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX and give me more ideas please! When I woke up this morning, I checked my e-mail's and I had 15 reviews! I was sooooooooooooooo happy! Thanks everyone who reviewed and I read your reviews over and over because they were so wonderful! Keep reviewing please! And thank you all 4 telling me Hermione is of age to do magic! I was a bit confused…ok now for the story…**

Harry and Hermione laughed as they walked up the deserted street of Privet Drive.

"That was so cool Hermione! I think me and Ron really have had a bad influence on you!" Harry said in a mock tone of seriousness. Hermione giggled. "When we met you in first year, none of us would have imagined you would have punched two boys in the face! In fact, none of us would have guessed we would have done all the stuff we did, but still." Hermione nodded.

"Come on, let's clean your face up. Is there anywhere private where I can fix it? We can't let muggles see us." she asked him

"Well, lets not go back to the Dursley's yet…" he said, thinking about where they could go. His nose was throbbing. "Lets just go down here" he pulled her down an empty side alley. She performed a complex spell and Harry's face was back to normal and the blood had gone from his face and clothes. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do with out you," he said as they walked back out into the street.

"Anytime Harry." She said, smiling at him.

H E R M I O N E P O V:

Harry smiled at me. My stomach flipped. _Wow he is so pretty… well not pretty exactly…more handsome_. I smiled back. We carried on walking down the road. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't really care.

"So, its your birthday in a week." I said

"Oh…yeah, I forgot!" he said

"You forgot? How can you forget your own birthday, Harry?" I asked him.

"I dunno, I suppose, just with all the things that have been going on…" he trailed off

"Well, it's a very special birthday. You will be of age to do magic outside of school!" she said

His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah…wow! How could I have forgotten that? Finally I will be able to do magic whenever I want!" he said enthusiastically and I nodded.

"And, you can really threaten the Dursley's!" I said. He grinned. We stopped walking.

"There are so many good things about this birthday!" he exclaimed. "All the magic stuff," he took a step towards me. "And, you'll be here, with me." He said softly. I had to lean against the brick wall behind me to stop myself falling over. W_ow_… I blushed, and I looked down at the floor, I didn't want him to see me going bright red; it wasn't the most attractive thing in the world. He took another step towards me. We were millimetres apart. W_ow_…I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I was panicking a bit. _What if something happens between us and then he hates me forever! _I looked up at him. We leaned closer together and as our lips softly met as a long piercing scream made us both jump apart. _How can someone interrupt us again? _I thought. (Selfishly I suppose) then I realised it could be important. But I still was annoyed that whoever it was interrupted.

"What was that?" I asked frantically as we looked around for the source of the noise.

"I don't know," he said slowly as he grabbed my hand "it came from over there." He pointed towards the direction of the park.

"Lets go then" I said as I started to walk towards it. But, Harry pulled me and back he looked worried. "What? "

"What if it's a trap?" he said

"A trap?" I repeated.

"Yeah, a trap." He said, his eyes were wide and he looked very apprehensive.

"Well, it could be, but we still have to go," I said firmly. "What if someone needs our help and we don't go and th-" but I was interrupted by another scream. "Well I'm going." I yanked my hand out of his grip and I started off in the direction of the park.

"Hermione wait!" came the sound of Harry's voice from somewhere behind me. I knew he wouldn't let me go alone. "I'm not going to let you go on your own." Hehe, see?

I smiled and waited for him to catch up. I held out my hand and he took it. We ran to the park. Another piercing scream cut through the air. We ran faster. When we got there it was silent. We looked around and there was no one there. Then all of a sudden, Dudley and his gang came out of the shadows, forming a circle around us. _Oh crap_. We were trapped._ Harry was right…it is a trap…oh no…_. I laughed nervously

"Not the best time to say ' I told you so'?" whispered Harry. I shot him a 'no-it-isnt-the-best-time-to-say-I-told-you-so-and-if-you-do-I-might-punch-you-really-really-hard'look.

"Its not funny Harry!" I whispered back as I saw everyone in the circle staring at us, not looking too happy. I was really scared. I looked around at the circle properly. I saw that Dudley was fuming and he looked like he could murder someone. All of his little (well not little, humongously big actually) friends were looking angry too. Almost all of them. I saw that one of the biggest of them was struggling to hold someone back. I tried to see who it was, but it was really dark. Then I saw, the person they were trying to hold back was…Ben.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and little Princess Hermione." He said. Somehow I didn't think he meant it as a compliment. " I see you two fell right into our trap…"

**Hehe Yay! Please give me more ideas! **

**And reviews!**

**I love reviews soooooooooooooo much!**

**I luv u all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	6. The trap

Disclaimer – once again I own nothing… :( 

**Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time and give me more ideas please! Thanks everyone who reviewed and I read your reviews over and over because they were so wonderful! Keep reviewing please! Now for the story…**

**Last time…**

H E R M I O N E P O V:

"Well, if it isn't Potty and little Princess Hermione." He said. Somehow I didn't think he meant it as a compliment. " I see you two fell right into our trap…"

**This time… (Haha) **

"Did you seriously think that I was just going to take what you did with out getting revenge on you bitch?" spat Dudley, the blood was still trickling down his face. "And don't thing you will be left out Potter. "

H E R M I O N E P O V:

Revenge? Oh crap…this is entirely my fault! He is going to do something really bad now…He looks really really really angry…in fact he reminds me of someone…Harry's uncle Vernon! Not a good thing really. He is going purple! Yuck, he should really get some cream or something for that…

H A R R Y P O V: 

Revenge? Ha! I'd like to see him try. If he touches Hermione I swear, I will murder him. I reached into my jacket and put grasped my wand with my hand. If I need to use it, I will. But if I do then I will probably be expelled…it wouldn't be the first time I had gotten in trouble for using magic outside school…but those times weren't my fault…but that won't matter to the ministry…Damn if only my birthday was a week earlier!

Dudley took a few steps toward us. I grabbed Hermione's hand and I stood in front of her.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you." I snarled.

H E R M I O N E P O V:

Wow, he is so protective! Sighs if that was Ron, then I would be like 'aww how sweet' then I would tell him that I can take care of my self. Which I can. But still. Wow…

"Oh you'll kill me will you?" Dudley sneered

"Well, you know I could…"said Harry menacingly, and by the look on Dudley's face, Harry had just showed him his wand. But then the strangest thing happened, Dudley just started having this coughing fit and Harry and me were like okay then…but before we could do anything, Dudley's gang had grabbed Harry and me. It must have been some sort of secret sign. How sad, yet how clever. Damn we should have seen this coming.

"Get off me!" I screamed to the boy who was holding me tightly. I squirmed about and I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. He was holding me really close to him and it felt…slightly odd. It took me about 30 seconds to realise that my arse was rubbing against his…crotch.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at the top of my voice but it didn't make a difference. He put his hand over my mouth and I bit it. He shrieked. I didn't bite that hard. He was such a baby.

"HARRY!" I shouted hysterically and I started crying. I was really scared. Even though Harry was trying to get another one of Dudley's friends off him, he stopped struggling and looked at me.

"Leave her alone. Please, you can do whatever you want to do to me, but just leave Hermione alone." He said firmly. Oh my gosh, I love him so much! That is so sweet! Dudley laughed hollowly,

"I will do whatever I want, to BOTH of you." He snarled. My stomach lurched. Crap.

"Dudley please just leave Hermione alone and-" he started. I'm not going to let him suffer on his own. Does he think I'm going to leave him? I'm not going to let him beg Dudley either.

"No! Harry, don't, just leave it. They're not going to let us leave until they do what they want. To both of us." I gave Harry a significant look. He smiled; he knew what I was thinking. We will just have to use magic…

**I wrote 2 chapters in 1 night lol**

**Im bord**

**I love your reviews so please keep reviewing.**


	7. or I will have to hurt you

Authors Note: Hi Harry potter fans, I'm not sure where I'm going to take this fic yet but bare with me! I will be updating regularly. Please review if you have time and give me more ideas please! Thanks everyone who reviewed and I read your reviews over and over because they were so wonderful! Keep reviewing please! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I will make it up to you! Now for the story…

LAST TIME…

(Hermione Pov)

"Leave her alone. Please, you can do whatever you want to do to me, but just leave Hermione alone." He said firmly. Oh my gosh, I love him so much! That is so sweet! Dudley laughed hollowly,

"I will do whatever I want, to BOTH of you." He snarled. My stomach lurched. Crap.

"Dudley please just leave Hermione alone and-" he started. I'm not going to let him suffer on his own. Does he think I'm going to leave him? I'm not going to let him beg Dudley either.

"No! Harry, don't, just leave it. They're not going to let us leave until they do what they want. To both of us." I gave Harry a significant look. He smiled; he knew what I was thinking. We will just have to use magic…

This time…

"Right…" Dudley pretended to think, "What shall we do first?" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded at Hermione.

"Oh I don't think you will be doing anything to us Dudley. "I grinned

"Oh really?" Dudley asked cockily, raising his eyebrows. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, we have something you don't have" i smiled. Not even bothering to struggle away from the boy who was holding me tightly.

"Yeah? What's that?" Dudley said happily, looking around at his little friends.

"Magic." I whispered simply.

Dudley's face went a strange shade of green. Harry started laughing.

"No… you…y-you you cant. I know you cant! Y-you will b-be expelled! You w-wouldn't, no… " He stammered.

I tilted my head to one side and smiled. "Oh but I can." I said sweetly. "And I will."

"No! I know you cant! Your not allowed!" he said, he tried to look as if he was sure of himself but he looked petrified. I looked around at his friends. They all looked confused. I grinned

"Wanna bet?" I hissed

He gulped " You… you cant push m-m-me around! "

I reached into my skirt pocket "You sure about that?" he stared at me. I looked at Harry and he nodded. I took a deep breath and pulled out my wand. I smiled sweetly, as I pointed it in the middle of his face. He went cross-eyed as he stared at the tip of the wand.

"Now, say you're sorry." I said innocently.

He vigorously shook his head. "No! I wont apologise to you."

"Yes you will. You will apologise to me. And to Harry. And you will let us go." I stared determinedly at him.

"A-and if I don't?" he said, trying to keep calm, but his voice shook slightly. He already knew the answer.

"If you don't," I started _this is going to sound really stupid. _"Then I will hurt you." I smiled at him again. His cronies laughed, but he gulped.

"What are you going to do?" jeered one of Dudley's gang "Poke us with your stick?" he laughed, so did his friends.

"Ha Ha. Funny. Except its not a stick." I smirked at Dudley.

"Put it away!" Dudley hissed

"Why? Scared?" I hissed back

"No! Of course I'm not!" he yelled. Harry snorted.

"Okay, sure." I nodded sarcastically.

"P-put it down or I will…I-will brake your… neck!" he finished triumphantly. I knew if he wasn't so scared of my 'stick' he would have tried to break my bones, but I know it was an empty threat.

"Is that a threat?" I said lightly.

He looked puzzled at what to say. "Y-yeah it is"

I looked at Harry. "So, technically, if I'm being threatened, then am I permitted to use it on muggles?" I asked him

"Well you are of age, and they are threatening to 'brake your neck' so I guess so." He replied happily.

I grinned "Good"

**AN : ok hellooooo I would like some evil spell suggestions please!**

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****


End file.
